Day 1. The Culprit took the Word
This is how The Shadow Wielders are going to find the Culprit who took the Word in Kingdom Hearts X (Chi) Back Cover. Shu: '''Before Our Journey Begins Tomorrow, there is something wrong around my village and Kingdom of Jibra. Three Days Ago '''Shu: '''Man, I have that dream from that place. Hours Later He went to see his Friends '''Jiro: Hm, does it take you off? Marumaro: '''Of course. This is wrong, Maro. '''Kluke: '''Yasato and his gang gone too far for this. '''Zola: Well, it's true that everything has been stolen around in your village and the Kingdom. And we've got something to settle with that Machineand everything. So if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See... that's not really bad to me. Jiro: What really BUGS me is that he's going around telling everybody that we are the thieves! And now the whole people and our friends and parents are treating us like criminals! Have even been this take off before in your life? Cause I haven't. No way, I didn't. Marumaro: '''What do we do now? They need some idea and they don't know '''Shu: '''Hm, well... We can find the real thieves. That would set the record straight. '''Marumaro: Okay. Let's do it. Jiro: What about Yasato and the others? Shu: 'The First thing we need to do is to clear our names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will stop blaming us. '''Shu: '(Sigh) '''Marumaro: '''Oh No, Maro! They're missing! Our ----- are gone! And then they didn't say the word anymore '''Jiro: '''Our ----- are gone?! (Gasp) '''Kluke: '''You can't say ----- anymore? '''Zola: '''Impossible! Why can't we say ----- now? '''Marumaro: '''But you do know what I'm saying, Maro? Was it? Our ----- are gone! '''Shu: '''Stolen. And not just the -----. The word ----- has been stolen, too. '''Jiro: '''What kind of thief was that? Yasato could never have pulled that off on is. '''Shu: '''Yes, Jiro. '''Zola: '''Okay, time for some recon. They left the Town and went to Jibra Kingdom '''Kluke: '''Over here! They went to the shop '''Razar: '''Let's get this investigation underway. '''Fushiro: Hey, Grandson! Never thought you and your friends do such a bad thing... Shu: We didn't steal anything, okay? Fushiro: I like to believe, but... but would steal item? Shu: '''What's item? '''Fushiri: '''As if you didn't know. Look, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask Jiro's Father over there. They went to see him. '''Shu: Go on, Jiro. Talk to him. Jiro's Father: '''Oh, it's you, Son... Please don't let me down. You used be my son. '''Jiro: I am not a thief, alright? Jiro's Father: '''Okay... '''Jiro: It's not nice to having everyone suspecting us, Father. Jiro's Mother: '''Then you've got to find a way to clear your name. My wife is pretty sad, too. They went to see her '''Jiro's Mother: '''Eon, have you seen my cat around? '''Jiro: '''Hm... He saw cat on the Top and he got him down '''Jiro's Mother: '''Thank you, Son. '''Shu: Did they steal something from you, too? Jiro's Mother: Well, yes. Something important. Laval: '''Just so you know, we didn't do it. '''Jiro's Mother: I believe you. Shu: '''Thanks for that. So what did they take from you? '''Jiro's Mother: My -----. My Precious -----. Zola: '''Looks like the Culprit is going around stealing -----. But not just ----. But the word -----, too. '''Marumaro: '''This isn't your average thief... Kluke: I wonder if Yasato would know anything about this. '''Shu: '''We have to talk to him. Let's go. They went off to find him and they found them '''Robot: '''Thieves. '''Robot 2: That's really bad, Kids. Zola: '''Just stop it. '''Yasato: '''Nice to come back there, Humans. '''Shu: '''You stop it! '''Yasato: '''You better give us back the now. '''Robot: '''He's right! You're the only ones who would take it, you know? '''Yasato: '''That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you losers. So what did you do? Broke it? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some to prove that you're lame. '''Robot: Replay! Yasato: Now you're talking. I guess if you get on your knees and get, MAYBE I'll let it slide. They had no choice, but to do it Yasato: '''That's more like it. '''Jiro: '''Why do we rebuild him? You know he hats humans. '''Shu: '''Yeah, but we have no choice but to repair him. Shu saw a struggle club and he grab it, so he's gonna fight Yasato '''Jiro: '''Shu! Focus! '''Yasato: Come on. Quit, being a fool and fight. He is fighting him and he defeated him Yasato: '''(Sigh) '''Robot: '''Hey. He's is not feeling so hot! '''Robot 2: '''Tournament decided Marumaro is taking picture of Shu and then a Heartless just stole it '''Jiro: What's that? And I never seem that thing before. Kluke: A thief! They went after it, Shu went to the Wood to fight it and he found it Shu: 'I don't know what you are. But you can't steal anything from us! '?????: We have come to turn your world into ours. He is fighting it and it doesn't work Shu: '''No use. He realised he's a Shadow Wielder, so he summon his shadow and it turned into a Blue Dragon He is fighting it and he defeated it and all the Pictures has been recovered Hours later They show them a drawing '''Zola: '''What's that? '''Shu: '''Jiro and I were training for the Struggle Tournament. So Marumaro take a picture for us. '''Kluke: '''That's a sweet Photo. (Gasp) '''Marumaro: '''Hey, you said Pictures. '''Jiro: '''The word is back. '''Zola: So, Shu, tell us about the Picture thief. Shu: '''Not much to say. The picture were just laying there. '''Jiro: '''Then how can we prove that we weren't the ones who took them? He look at the picture of Shu and the Girl '''Jiro: '''It's a GIRL... '''Shu: You look so shy, Shu. Shu: '''(Blush) I'm not! '''Zola: '''Anyway, all those stolen drawing are of Shu and us? '''Kluke: '''Oh! So that's why everyone though it was us? '''Jiro: Are you saying that Yasato didn't go around accusing us after all? Shu: '''Are they really all of us? '''Marumaro: Of course. Look, Maro. They show them all the Pictures of them Kluke: '''See. '''Marumaro: Right. Every single one. Wouldn't it be strange if the Thief wanted to steal the real us or something? Jiro: Come on, get serious. Why would anyone want to steal us for? Shu: 'Well, thank alot! They all Laugh and they went back home and then Shu saw a light '''Shu: '''Where am I? '''Laval: '(Voice) Who's there!? '''????? 2: (Voice) Who are you? Meanwhile '''Ice Devimon: '''So... why did you send one of the Heartless to that world? And why they took the drawings of them too? '''Duskmon: '''Because I want to know if that Boy and his friends are the Digidestined. But I don't think they have the Digivices yet. But once they have those, their Destiny will begin in 4 Days. Someday Soon.